Merpeople Powers
Hydrokinesis Hydrokinesis is the power currently possessed by Cleo Sertori. It allows her to move water without touching it as well as expand it and mold it into different shapes. With this power a mermaid can create balls of water, blasts of water or even geysers strong enough to lift people off the ground (Cleo did this to Lewis at the end of the season 1 finale twist in the tail) . A strong demonstration of this power was shown by Charlotte Watsford when she created a three headed serpent out of water and used it to attack the girls in "The Finale". Hydrokinesis.JPG Cleo orange juice.png When a mermaid with this power is in the moon pool during a special planetary alignment, it is enhanced to Aerokinesis, the power to control the air currents and the wind. List of Mermaids to Have This Power: *Cleo Sertori *Gracie Watsford - Temporarily *Charlotte Watsford - Temporarily *Valerie Jackson - Temporarily Hydro-Cryokinesis Hydro-Cryokinesis is the power currently possessed by Emma Gilbert. It gives her the ability to cool water, which allows her to freeze water as well as things with moisture in or near them (as shown in Pool Party when Emma freezes the door to Miriam's house shut). There is a disadvantage to this power because although water can be cooled down and frozen the mermaid with this power has no control of the waters movement. This power can be used to create ice, cool down hot objects or even lower bodily temperature. It can be combined with hydrokinesis, to create a ice ball as seen in A Twist in the Tail. 222.png 23766848.jpg Bscap0138.jpg DSCI0113.JPG Freezing.png If a mermaid with this power is in the moon pool during the special planetary alignment, it is enhanced to Cryokinesis, in which ice can be created without much water and blizzards can be created. List of Mermaids to Have This Power: *Emma Gilbert *Louise Chatham - Temporarily *Charlotte Watsford - Temporarily Hydro-Thermokinesis Hydro-Thermokinesis is the power currently possessed by Rikki Chadwick. It allows her to heat and boil water. This can be used to create steam, super heat objects or raise bodily temperature. This is the most dangerous power of the three because, as shown in "Episode 18: Bad Moon Rising", control can easily be lost and it can create so much heat and dryness that it can even easily dehydrate people or even create fires. There is a disadvantage to this power because although water can be heated, the mermaid with this power has no control over its movement. This power can come in handy when in need of a steam cover, melting ice, or drying off quickly. A7.jpg Bscap133.jpg 4532431925a5999627924l.jpg If a mermaid with this power is in the moon pool during the special planetary alignment, it is enhanced to Pyrokinesis,the power to create and control fire as well as controlling and summoning lightning at will. In the episode "A Magnetic Attraction" Rikki is shown manipulating the powerful moon energy trapped with in the walls of the cavern. She is said to have accessed a special connection with moon pool in the episode as well. List of Mermaids to Have This Power: *Rikki Chadwick *Julia Dove - Temporarily *Charlotte Watsford - Temporarily Gelidkinesis/Substanciakinesis/Mecokinesis Gelidkinesis, Substanciakinesis and Mecokinesis are the powers currently known to be possessed by Bella Hartley. Gelidkinesis is the first shown power possessed by Bella, and it allows her to change the viscosity or thickness of water (and possibly all liquids). Bella is the only known person to have had ever possessed this power. Gelidkinesis has been shown to be able to turn water into a jelly-like substance. After a short time however this power has been shown to wear off as the water reverts back to it's liquid state. There is a disadvantage to this power: it makes water or drinks undrinkable. Substanciakinesis is the power to turn water (and possibly all liquids) into a solid state, without freezing it. It can be seen as an enhancement of Gelidkinesis in that it solidifies water instead of merely jellying it. Plus, as opposed to Bella's first power, it does not seem to wear off with time as Bella turned water into a mermaid as a birthday present for Rikki, indicating she expected the change of state to last. She also made water in to stepping stones to cross a river.And also shown in one of the programs she made a love heart in the sand for will and he that it was a jellyfish. Mecokinesis is the ability of combined substanciakinesis and gelidkinesis will equal the ability to explode water or jelly, and also be used to glue objects together or create enough sticky or jelly ease in objects causing them to poor bucket loads of goose or sticky slime. this has been used to manipulate and mold mud or slime. Bscap0241.jpg Bscap1291.jpg Bscap0054.jpg List of Mermaids to Have These Powers: *Bella Hartley *Maybe Eva had this ability. Weather Powers *'Aerokinesis' - The power to create and control wind and air currents. This is an upgraded version of Hydrokinesis, and is currently owned by Cleo Sertori. It was temporarily owned by Charlotte Watsford and probably also by Gracie Watsford. *'Cryokinesis' - The power to create ice as well as creating and controlling blizzards and snowfalls. This is an upgraded version of Hydro-Cryokinesis and is currently owned by Emma Gilbert. It was temporarily owned by Charlotte Watsford and probably also by Louise Chatham. *'Pyrokinesis/Electrokinesis' - The power to control fire and lightning. This power is the upgraded version of Hydro-Thermokinesis, and is currently owned by Rikki Chadwick. It was temporarily owned by Charlotte Watsford and probably also by Julia Dove. *'Combined Atmokinesis' - This is a combined power that only Cleo Sertori, Emma Gilbert and Rikki Chadwick have shown to possess. When three mermaids (one with each power) combine their powers of wind, snow and lighting they have complete control of the weather. This is first seen in "Control". They have shown the capability to create and master large electrical storms. This might also have belonged to Louise Chatham, Gracie Watsford and Julia Dove. There is a chance as well that Charlotte Watsford also possessed this power individually, given she temporarily possessed all three powers. In this case it would be called simply Atmokinesis. Storm.png 235028.jpg Bscap0220.jpg Capture.jpg Frosted.jpg Ñèëà ýììû.jpg H2oploetzlichme1.jpg 246.jpg 25426774.jpg Additional Abilities Another ability includes creating the tower of light. Speed swimming is also an ability. S03E26.jpg Normal bscap323.jpg Normal bscap342.jpg Normal bscap343.jpg Category:Mermaid powers Category:Known things